


Unusual Jewelry

by d__T



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Jewelry, Sensation Play, everything is soft and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Yondu likes to empty jewelry boxes into his pockets. Sometimes he gets jewelry that he doesn't quite understand and he gets to explore.





	Unusual Jewelry

Yondu makes a habit, a proper practice, of emptying jewelry boxes into his pockets. Scrape the gold and platinum and precious precious minerals into his pockets, and sort them out later in the privacy of his own nest. Hoard em like a dragon, until he gets bored of the ones he’ll never wear and sells em. 

And sometimes he finds items he doesn’t understand the use of and gets to spend a pleasurable time hunting through the Guide to find out what it is. This particular specimen might be an ear chain that loops through a gauge, and around again. Or it might be some kind of tie off necklace. And it’s got a high thermal mass, the slender smooth chain staying cold in his fingers for longer than expected. There’s a dangle of gems on each end of the chain that give it weight and click pleasantly when they tap together.

The Guide has fuck-all about it, a couple of unsubstantiated entries. Yondu taps through all of them. One of them has an otherwise unlabeled diagram of a biped wearing the chain looped around the crotch of the scant underwear pictured.

He can’t imagine it feeling good, the likelihood of chafing against any of his genitalia is so high that it’s just unappealing. But then, the cool gems sliding against the inside of his thighs might be the point of this.

He inspects the diagram again. He definitely doesn’t have enough thigh gap for this. Ah, hell.

He rolls himself out of the nest to strip down to his briefs. His spine pops several times as he stretches, settling himself back into his body by focusing on the way the air feels cool on his naked skin. Ah, that’s better.

The chain takes quite a bit of fumbling to get it situated. It wants to slide back with every motion Yondu makes. It seems too much effort to pin it in place, so he lets it work its way back to hang into the hollows created by the hard tendons on the inside of his legs. It settles there, a cool streak across the back of his pussy and down his legs. The beads swing with every step, dragging arcs like gentle touches across his thighs.

It’s remarkably pleasant.

He wanders around his cabin, feet padding over discarded clothing, focus entirely on the beaded chains tapping and rolling on his legs. The gentle bounce is soothing, or maybe arousing. He’s not pressed to decide and his mind wanders.

The idea of the previous owner wearing them slides into his mind. He knows they favored the stiff sheathe dresses, the kind that press the legs together and bind the hips into a tight sway. He wonders if they wore this under those dresses, the beads rolling between their thighs with every step. Nah, he thinks, this was to entice a lover’s eyes. He cants his hips to mimic the supposed posture, and laughs. No bauble like this will entice eyes to him that aren’t already enticed by the heavy scarring.

Regardless, the cool-but-warming traces between his legs are enough to earn this piece a place in his jewelry box.


End file.
